


You Know You Like it.

by voguesinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Basketball, Bisexual, F/M, Fingering, Hot, I literally dont know what else to say, Its just smut, Masturbation, Pinning Against the Wall, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome, hot lucas x max x mike smut, public smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguesinclair/pseuds/voguesinclair
Summary: Mike is shocked when things start heating up between his two friends on the basketball court... But he kinda likes it.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane & Dustin Henderson & Maxine Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	You Know You Like it.

Dustin huffed as he tried to catch up to Lucas. “Okay that’s it i’ve had enough.” He said finally catching up. “You’re too good at this game I’m leaving.”

“Aw come on, I promise I’ll go easy.” Lucas said. “Nah it’s okay. My mom wants me to get home anyways.” Dustin said swinging his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you guys on Monday.” He said leaving the court.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the party spent their time down at a small basketball court just at the edge of the woods. It was kind of abandoned behind a neighbourhood so they went there all the time.

El and Will left before Dustin so now it’s just Lucas, Max and Mike.

“Hey Mike you wanna play?” Max called out from the other side of the court. “No i’m good. I gotta finish this homework.” He replied. Sitting cross legged on the ground with his books spread out on his legs.

“Suite yourself.” Max said.

-

Although Mike had his earphones in and was blasting his music, He couldn’t help but notice across the court that Lucas was on the floor with Max on top of him. He knew they were both competitive with each other when it came to sport but not this competitive.

Mike could just see the intensity in Lucas’s face as he looked up at her, and shivered too. his lips moved, but Mike wasn’t able to hear him so he turned his music down lower. he’d whispered something to Max, who released his wrists, let him up, and grabbed the ball off him.

The change in mood was perceptible. Teasing competition had become something darker, hungrier, that hung heavy in the air as the two lovers tried to dodge each other.

Max swiped the ball off him again and used that chance to shoot but Lucas grabbed her outstretched arm and managed to push the ball away, using her momentum to pull her flush against his body and kiss her deep. 

Mike watched as the two of them managed to fall into the most passionate, romantic kiss that he had possibly ever seen. All they needed was sweeping orchestral music in the background and they could have been destiny-touched lovers in a play. 

Every line of their bodies, every touch of their hands, was need and worship and desire. They were stunning. (Deep in the hollows of his soul, Mike ached .)

Gradually, the kiss grew less dreamy and more heated. Max nipped at his lower lip, angled her body to press harder against him. Lucas walked her backward until she was pressed against the lone brick wall.

Then his hands cupped her backside and he lifted her off the ground. Max wrapped her legs around his waist -- Mike could imagine the steely strength of her thighs, the compact heat of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Lucas slid one of his hands under her top. 

They were kissing again, and he could see Lucas’s hips flexing as he ground himself against her. Mike cursed silently and bit back a moan. They’d clearly forgotten he was here. He should, should just … tactfully … quietly … leave. Preferably holding his books in a way that hid a very serious erection.

He should leave. Definitely leave, he told himself.

Lucas was kissing her neck again, and Max was making a husky whimpering sound that made Mike’s blood run hot. Then she opened her eyes and --  
Mike froze like a startled deer in the headlights as Max looked directly at him for a long moment before Lucas did something with the hand on her breast that made her eyes unfocus as she arched into his touch. 

Her mouth was moving. She was whispering something to Lucas -- she was probably telling him. Mike cringed, anticipating the awkward scene that was about to take place. 

Instead of stopping, Lucas was fumbling with Max’s pants. They weren’t going to actually… not here … were they? He was so confused and so turned on and nothing made sense. And oh shit, Lucas had just slipped his fingers inside her. Mike couldn’t actually see his hand between their bodies, but he could see the way his arm was moving, and the deep flush rising into Max’s face. He’d seen Lucas work with many materials before long ago back in boy scouts. His fingers were long and deft, And Max would be so soft and wet inside ...   
Mike bit down hard on his knuckles, forgetting entirely that he had been about to leave. 

Meanwhile, they seemed to be growing deeply frustrated with the limiting nature of pants. Lucas was whispering something in Max’s ear, and she was nodding. He lowered her so that her feet touched the ground, and she turned and -- oh, jesus, she bent over, braced her forearms against the wall, and arched back to him. 

Breathless with disbelief and throbbing with arousal, Mike watched Lucas artlessly yank down both their pants, grab Max’s hips, and sink into her with a loud groan. Max’s head was turned towards Mike, eyes shut, mouth open, her expression one of gorgeous vulnerability as Lucas bottomed out in her. Lucas’s hands caressed her waist and hips, and he bent forward over her to press a tender kiss to her back. Again, Mike felt that fleeting ache, even as he shivered imagining what the hot brush of his mouth on bare skin would feel like. 

The two of them were unspeakably beautiful. Then Lucas began to move, and Mike’s hand mindlessly clenched on one of the books on his lap. The way they tensed and arched and shook for each other was impossibly hot. Lucas worked himself into her again and again, tension building in his muscles. The sounds he was making as he fucked her, deep and rapturous and urgent, were quite possibly going to steal the last shreds of Mike’s sanity. Max rocked back to meet every thrust, effortlessly matching his strength and passion with her own. 

He pressed the heel of his hand hard against his erection, torn between the need to bring himself to release and the fact that they were out here in the open -- not that that had stopped the two of them. He was floored by the pure, shameless, uninhibited delight they took in each other.

Even just watching the two of them was a fantasy come true. 

Lucas did something clever with his hips, and Max’s wail echoed through the air. Mike could actually see her muscles seize up and her body tremble as she came. Lucas followed her a moment later, his fingers digging into her hips hard as he pounded into her, shuddering, head thrown back. 

Max’s eyes, half-lidded and sensuous, were fixed on him again, and Mike felt like his lungs weren’t working properly.

He quickly got up and clumsy grabbed his books. He looked up again and they were making out. Perfect, That gave Mike a chance to get on his bike and ride out of there.

-

After a sweaty ride home Mike ran up to his room and closed the door. He couldn’t wait and unzipped his pants freeing his cock. All those images came rushing back to him as he jerked himself off. All of a sudden his phone went off frightening him. It was a message from Max:

‘Come to Lucas’s house at 7pm tomorrow.’

Mike panicked. Was it a joke? Did they know he was watching and decided to get back at him for being a perv? Asking him to come over at 7 couldn’t mean what he thought it could... or can it?

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 coming soon! i hope u enjoyed it, make sure to leave kudos!


End file.
